1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of display racks. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a rack for supporting abrasive discs or the like on a conventional display stand.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of display stands for displaying abrasive discs, wheels, paper and the like. Most commonly, these goods are placed flat on a shelf in a stacked manner and slidably removed from the shelf. Another common method of displaying such goods is to attached the goods within a packaging material having a tab portion with an eyelet therein such that the goods hang on a peg board type stand.
Some of these goods, e.g., abrasive discs, are heavy and are relatively limited in number of units which can be horizontally displayed on a peg board type stand. Such goods can be stacked in large numbers on a shelf in a flat manner, this is not as preferred since the goods are not as easily viewed by the customer. Peg board type displays typically use a packaging to hold the goods, which adds further cost to product. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved device for displaying such goods. In addition, it is desirable to provide a rack which improved aesthetic qualities for displaying such goods.